Learning To Love The Hated
by SimplyLindsey
Summary: Voldemort caused the downfall of Harry Potter. One witch is wanted terribly by Voldemort. What happens when a wizard steps in and makes an odd proposition? Will she take the chance? Or live her life in desperation?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fic in a long time. I deleted all my old ones determined to make them better, but got stuck on writer's block big time. So now I'm back! You probably won't recognize my writing or me. I think I've improved a great deal and I do accept **_**constructive**_** criticism. Thanks! The memories are in italics and the first takes place end of sixth year with Dumbledore dead. **

A girl of seventeen sat in a dark, filthy alleyway, curled into a tight ball. She sat there with no wand, no food, no money-but what did she expect? Did she expect someone heroic and brave to come and save her? There was no one to save her. There was no hope, no life left in her body. She wanted to die, yet wanted to live. She wished she could do something about the reigning terror over this dark new world. Oh, how she wished. She had wished many things since that cold, dreadful day of May twenty-first, two-thousand-and-five:

**The day when all light came to an end.**

Hermione Granger woke frightfully from a deep sleep by a loud explosion. Looking around her, she saw the other sixth year girls of Gryffindor tower were carrying the same shocked expression as her. Hearing the screams or terror and cries of rage, she realized what it meant. The day had come. The day where everything hung in the balance between good and evil. The day where either Harry Potter came out on top, or was finally defeated. 

_By the_ _sound of things, she figured the War was only just beginning. She took order of things right away; figuring all of the staff was fighting already. Some of the girls were shuffling in their robes already looking for their wands. They knew what that day was too. They knew the importance of whether they fought or not._

_"Alright…uhm, girls we need to get up and get moving. Now." She added fiercely to Lavender Brown and Parviti Patil, "Yes, we need your help as well. Please. Just…come." _

_Not one person truly knew what was to come. No one knew what awaited them out upon the grounds, in the corridors, classrooms, and even the dormitories. Everyone was watching over Harry's back. __**Everyone.**__ One minute he was fighting brutally against Voldemort, in the next minute he was sprawled in an unnatural position on the ground. An evil cackle had burst from within the world's mortal enemy. In a matter of minutes the magical worlds greatest fear had been confirmed. _

She remembered that day clear as crystal. The worst day of her life. Everyone went scrambling as fear overcame their senses. Few got away, those that did were found a few days later. Purebloods were spared, and kept as people of aristocracy. Muggles, Muggle-born witches and wizards, and unfaithful people were murdered or tortured ruthlessly. Some were unfortunate enough to become the slaves of Purebloods, or Voldemort himself.

_But I have escaped those fates for now. _But damn the Gods, if Draco Malfoy did not just apparate in her alley as soon as that thought crossed her mind. Gasping in shock she shoved herself as close to the wall as she possibly could, trying desperately to hide her emaciated form in the shadows. _Maybe he won't see me. Please, if there's a God…Just please, don't let him see me. _

"Well…what do we have here? Granger, is that you?" _Damn, he saw. _"Get up, Mudblood."

She unwillingly drug herself off the cold ground, but still pressing herself hard against the brick building behind her. His cold, fierce eyes roamed over her tiny form.

"You know the Dark Lord has been looking for you. You're the brightest witch of the century, apparently. He's killed many witches and wizards who have let you slip through their grubby hands." His voice was cold and rough with hate and disgust.

"He wants something from me." She was curious. Very curious. What would Voldemort want with _her_?

"The Dark Lord doesn't share his plans." He was now staring at the brick wall behind Hermione. He seemed very thoughtful, like a heavy decision was weighing on his mind.

"Granger…I have a- a proposition for you." His eyes were now locked intensely on hers, as though the world again was hanging in the balance.

**A/n: Okay, very short, I know. It seemed a good place to stop, but they will get longer! Please give me feedback. First fic in a lonnng time. I'm slightly hesitant about posting, so…tell me what I did wrong or if you want more!**


	2. The Proposition

Authors Note: Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! I know that the seventh book is out and you have all probably read it but I'm going to continue this story anyway. Again, reviews are appreciated.

Ohhh, and …….. means time has elapsed or a flashback if the words in between are in italics.

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K.'s stuff (Obviously) but I do own the plot and any characters I come up with on my own. **

_**Previously:**_

"_**The Dark Lord doesn't share his plans." He was now staring at the brick wall behind Hermione. He seemed very thoughtful, like a heavy decision was weighing on his mind. **_

"_**Granger…I have a- a proposition for you." His eyes were now locked intensely on hers, as though the world again was hanging in the balance. **_

Chapter One: The Proposition 

"Malfoy…What in the _hell _are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "If you think you can just lead me straight to Voldemort, when I know he's after my _head_, then you are sorely mistaken. I'm not an idiot, you know."

"You'd do well to just shut your mouth every now and then and listen." Her eyes narrowed even further, "Look, Granger, if you don't take my offer you're going to die. Or be enslaved."

"Like you care."

This woman is impossible Malfoy groaned in frustration. He should just go home, all this work. She probably wouldn't even say yes. Hell, she hasn't even heard it and it's already a no. He shouldn't even try.

Her look of confusion and curiosity broke Malfoy from his thoughts. Maybe he should continue on. He _had_ gone this far.

"Granger, I want you to come live in a secret house with me. Don't look at me like that; it's not what you're thinking! I will give you food, a place to sleep at night, a new wand and I will teach to act like a pureblood." He ticked them off on his fingers as if to emphasize what she was getting.

"In exchange for what?" She never missed a beat. She knew he needed something in return for these things.

"...I need you to… to get close to Voldemort." He glanced around cautiously before continuing, "If he thinks your worthy of his presence, which he will if you act pureblooded, he will give you the information that I need."

"Why do you need this information?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Why?"

"Damn you, Granger. You ask too many questions. I can tell you more where we won't be overheard."

"Fine. I'll do it." Her answer was indifferent.

"Good. We should go." She nodded.

"Wait, wait."

"What, Granger?"

"I get a new wand?"

"Mhmm."

"And Food?"

"Yup."

"Great, let's go, I'm starving."

……….

Hermione woke to a bright light shining onto her peaceful face. A rush of fear overcame her and she sat up in an unfamiliar bed, with unfamiliar surroundings. She tried to remember the events from the night before. She was sitting in an alleyway…remembering Harry…Draco Malfoy…his proposition. His house. His food. His clothes. Relief washed over her as she recalled the safety she had felt upon entering his home.

"Ahh, Granger, you're awake."

"Malfoy." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"When you're dressed come and eat breakfast and then we will begin our day. We will be getting your wand made today and perhaps go shopping. I expect you'll need…fancier clothes if we're going to pull this off." He left the room quietly, shutting the door softly behind him.

Hermione pulled the covers aside and threw her legs over the side of the large bed. She pulled back the curtain covering the closet to find the kind of plain clothes she had worn during her Hogwarts years; jeans, t-shirts, regular robes. She took her time in getting dressed, examining the plush carpet and the lavish curtains she had failed to notice the night before.

Hermione decided she had spent enough time dawdling in her room and went to eat breakfast. Turning left in the hallway, she noticed the small cabin-like house was very homey, but still had a sense of fashion and richer taste.

She poked her head around the kitchen doorway to find Malfoy reading _The Prophet, _and sipping a cup of orange juice. A tiny house-elf ran up to Hermione and bowed deeply.

"Mistress Granger, yous awake! Is yous hungry? Grundy makes food for mistress and master when they wants! Anything at all!"

"Oh, hello Grundy. I'll just have some bacon and eggs. Is that all right?"

"Yes, yes. Sit down, Granger! You're too polite, He'll get it."

Throwing a glare at Malfoy she pulled out the chair across the table from him. The food was delicious! Although she would never admit this to Malfoy, she was actually grateful for this opportunity. Memories from the night before flooded her wandering mind.

……..

_Malfoy had done side-along apparation with Hermione and they landed together right inside a clearing of trees where a small cabin sat. The chilly fall air nipped at their noses as they ran for the door. _

_"Merlin, you must be freezing, Granger." She shrugged in return, not exactly wanting to confront her lack of clothing. _

_"Winnie! Come and bring Granger to get bathed and clothed. Then bring her down while I get Grundy to make dinner."_

_"Yes, Master Draco. Come with Winnie, Mistress Granger!"_

_"P-please, call m-me Hermione, W-winnie! There's n-no need to be s-so formal." She shivered in response._

_She had sat in the tub for nearly an hour trying to rid herself of two years of filth and cold. She had scrubbed her skin raw, shampooed her hair five times and the water had begun to chill before she was finished. Once she was dressed in flannel pajamas she sat by the fireplace in her bedroom, while Winnie braided her hair. They talked right up until Grundy called for them to eat dinner._

_She walked shyly into the kitchen, hoping Malfoy wouldn't be offended by her lack of appropriate clothes. Unsure if he would be angry she started to explain herself._

"_I-I just..um, thought this would be comfy, so s-sorry if I off-", but Malfoy interrupted her with a chuckle. _

"_No need. Just eat." Were his only words. _

_ It was the most delicious meal she had had in ages! Nearly two years since the Hogwarts feasts! She had been living off of garbage in the streets. She never thought she would ever taste rice pudding ever again. Or Treacle tart and pumpkin juice! Mmm, it was just heavenly. God bless Malfoy, for once. She belched without shame and laughed along with Malfoy at her terrible manners. _

_When she went up to bed later she sank into the feather bed as if all evil had vanished from the world. She was happy fot the first time in a long time. She was full, she was clean, and she was getting __**her magic back**__. She couldn't believe what kind of opportunity had come along. Merely hours ago she had been wishing for a chance, a chance to be alive again. And the most unlikely person had come through for her. _

_It was bliss. _

…….

"Grangerr…helloooo, are you therrrre?" Malfoy was waving his hand in front of her expressionless face when she snapped back to reality.

"Hmm? What? I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"I was saying we should get going. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Mmm, right. Okay. Let's go." Taking one last bite out of her toast and drinking the last of her orange juice, she walked to the front door with Malfoy.

"Grundy! Winnie! We're leaving, I'm not sure when we'll return. Call my mother and have her give this letter to Voldemort. Thanks." Seeing Hermione's look of confusion and curiosity he shook his had at her.

"Not now. We'll get into the details later."

"Well, I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever get the details…" She muttered.

Malfoy opened the door to let her out first then shut it closed behind him as they turned on the spot, Disapparating.

**Authors Note: Whoo! I'm done! Finally! Sorry it took so long. I usually only write good at night so I've been trying to get this done. Sorry it took so long! And gosh I'd love some reviews because I can see when yah'll read it but don't review! Thanks to those who did review, that was very thoughtful! Kudos to you! I'm not sure when the next update will be but here's a preview type thing. **

**The chapter will most definitely be called A Wand In The Making. It will have Hermione getting her wand and the romance will start a little while they are shopping. Not too much though, I don't want to rush this story along. **

**If you review it will definitely remind me to update. (seeing as how I get those little e-mails telling me I've gotten a review!) **

**Thanks again!**

**SL**


End file.
